theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
His Cheeseburger (remake) 1980's Style
His Cheeseburger (remake) is the remake of His Cheeseburger and a good Silly Song. Plot: Archibald is about to introduce a new Athletic Sporty Tune when Larry suddenly stops the song and announces the cancellation of his segment "as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song (The Song of the Zebu)". He then gives Mr. Lunt a chance to sing a song in his own segment, Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. During the segment, Mr. Lunt sings of Jerry Gourd's unrequited love for a cheeseburger in this homage to typical rock 'n' roll ballads. After the song ends, Larry reveals his assumption Mr. Lunt was going to sing about "growing up in Connecticut", before Mr. Lunt reveals he "grew up in New Jersey". Lyrics: *(music starts playing banjo) *Silly Song Announcer: And now it's time for Athletic Sporty Tunes with Archibald, the part of the show where Archibald comes out and sings an Athletic Sporty Tune. *Larry the Cucumber: (offscreen) Wait a minute! Stop talking! * (music stops, and Larry shows up with a letter) *Excuse me, I have an announcement! *(clears his throat, and reads out a letter) *"Because of the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to, and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous Athletic Sporty Tune, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one based on the applicants sense of artistry and all around propriety." Thank you. *(Archibald looks confused) *Archibald Asparagus: So what're you saying? *Larry: (offscreen) I'm saying (onscreen) Athletic Sporty Tunes is cancelled until further notice. *(Archibald looks behind on the bear trap) *Archibald: Oh, yeah?! Well, then how should I be supposed to get out of this bear trap? *Larry: I guess you'll find something out. *(pea worker shows up and pulls out the "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt" title card) *Announcer: Ahem. And now it's time for Love Songs with Mr. Lunt, the part of the show where Mr. Lunt and sings a love song. *Bob the Tomato: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger *''And I might like a milkshake as well"'' *''She said to him, "I can't give you either"'' *''He said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?"'' *''She said," Yes it is but we're closed now'' *''But we open tomorrow at 10"'' *''He said,'' *Jerry Gourd: (no voice comes out of his mouth, so Bob uses his voice on him) I am extremely hungry *''But I guess I can wait until then"'' *Lunt: Cause you're his cheeseburger *''His yummy cheeseburger'' *''He'll wait for yo-u, yeah'' *''He will wait for yo-u'' *''Oh, you are his cheeseburger'' *''His tasty cheeseburger'' *''He'll wait for yo-u'' *''Oh, he will wait for you'' *(changes to morning) *''He stayed at the drive-through till sunrise'' *''He may have dozed off once or twice'' *''When he spotted a billboard for Denny's'' *''Bacon and Eggs for half price'' *''How could he resist such an offer?'' *''He really needed something to munch'' *''Cheeseburger please don't you get angry'' *''He'll eat and be back here for lunch'' *''Cause you're his cheeseburger'' *''His precious cheeseburger'' *''Be back for yo-u'' *''He'll be back for yo-u'' *''Won't be so long cheeseburger'' *''Oh, lovely cheeseburger'' *''Be back for yo-u'' *''Oh, he'll be back for you'' *''Because he loves you cheeseburger'' *''With all his heart'' *''And there ain't nothin' gonna tear'' *''You tw-o apart'' *''And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese'' *''He would get down on his hands and knees'' *''To see if someone accidentally dropped'' *''Some cheese in the dirt'' *''And he would wash it off for you'' *''Wipe it off for you'' *''Clean that dirty cheese off'' *''Just for you!!!'' *''You are his cheeseburger'' *Larry: I always thought you were gonna sing about growing up in Connecticut! *Announcer: This has been Love Songs with Bob. Tune in next time to hear Bob say... *Bob: I grew up in New Jersey. Voice Cast: *George Carlin as: **Larry the Cucumber *Ringo Starr as: **Archibald Asparagus **Bob the Tomato **Jerry Gourd (used by Bob's voice)